tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
The Three Scholars
"The merits of our actions are up for debate, but we shall carry on regardless. Better to know all the facts before we discuss it later." -'' One of the Three Scholars The Three Scholars were exarchs, or possibly a single exarch, of the god Aureon. They appeared together in the garb of whatever the society they manifested in would consider the clothing of an academic or scholar. They seemed to be perpetually arguing with one another, often when they were first seen they would be debating whether or not whatever act they just performed was correct in hindsight, then moving on to whether they should take the action they currently are undertaking. Manifestations The Three Scholars manifest around the world, appearing at various sites suddenly, loudly arguing and either perform some sort of magic ritual, usually with one or two protests, or deciding to teleport away to another site. One of the first few places they appeared was the settlements around the Amaran Sea, their they walked around the towns and cities discussing how they should proceed. Witnesses report that they were entirely open about what they were debating, with some people even being asked their opinion on the matter, with one boy in New Vahna asked if he would appreciate being transformed into a merfolk along with the rest of the population of the city to allow them to live in the sunken buildings below. In the city of Olden it was decided to recruit the people into combating a the threat called Xhahon-Dor they would unlock the magical potential of its citizens resulting in the spontaneous casting of spells throughout the city with a number of the young and old alike suddenly gaining the ability to conjure spells. Arriving in the city of Telinor the Three Scholars were immediately recognised for what they were and were approached by many powerful wizards as they roamed the city. Despite the best efforts of the elves the Three Scholars were far too engrossed in their debate over whether they should alter the city to back it a bastion against the Primordials to answer any of their questions about their abilities and reasons for suddenly existing in the Material Plane. The Three Scholars actual got so frustrated with the continuous interruptions that they left with their debate unfinished leaving the city untouched, instead moving towards the various human towns and villages. Powers The Three Scholars powers appear to be similar to that of extremely powerful wizards and clerics of Aureon with the exception that together their powers seem to match that of a divine being, though alone they would not be capable of carrying out the powerful acts that they have been seen to to, or claim to do. As the three float around the various towns, villages and settlements they encounter, they debate the merits of various peoples, with each taking turns arguing for a particular individual, whether they should grant them powers to spur them into fighting the Primordials, another argues against the individual receiving them for whatever reasons they are able to conjure up whilst the third arbitrates and ultimately decides the individuals fate. Actions in the Silence The Three Scholars were most active around the world during the Silence of the Gods, where without the supervision of Aureon, the three of them began meddling in the various states of the world, though not lingering long enough in one place to cause an major disasters. During this time the Scholars granted powers to the very old, very young and the crippled, forcing arcane potential upon many people. They appeared to avoid certain places, such as ''Orn Tel Imen, Okarthel, Marstep and any location already "claimed" by another exarch, such as the Heir. Deicide Low lay the heads holding minds mighty and bold. '' ''Low lay the god as his brothers died around him. '' ''Low he was made by the beasts of the cold. '' ''Low he was made as the Night grew dim. At least two of the Scholars were slain when they manifested in the city of Stovakor where they intended to empower the humans there with their divine 'gifts'. This plan failed however as the vampires of the city seemed to be prepared for such an event, unleashing weapons from a darker age to defeat the three part demi-god.Category:Exarchs Category:Deity Category:Aureon